Errare Est Humanum
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been paired up for a DADA assignment and some secrets are revealed. It's a one-shot DH with an alternate ending...
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not original enough to think of another way to say that...Unless you'll let me type it backwards, in that case:_

_!rettoP yrraH nwo t'nod I_

**I've written another one-shot, I seem to like those more than the whole chapter thing. This is another new one for me...it comes with an alternate ending. So, if you don't like the way this story ends, read the alternate ending. Now on with my story...Magister dixit!

* * *

**

"Merlin, you're such an immature jerk!" Hermione stood up from the table in the library that she was sitting at with Draco Malfoy of all people. They were both partnered up for a Defense Against the Dark Arts report. The new professor liked putting together the worse imaginable people, like in this case: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Look who's talking, you filthy little mudblood!" They hadn't been in the library five minutes and they were already at each other's throats.

"When will you say a better comeback? You've been calling me that since, what? Second year?"

'That got him to shut-up, the stupid pureblooded git!' Hermione thought to herself, 'I can't stand him! Okay, that's putting it mildly. I resent ever last hair on his head! I wish I could dip him in acid and then feed him to his minions. Merlin, I hate him!'

"Just wait until I tell my father Granger," Malfoy's eyes when hard as he glared at her, but it didn't even make her flinch.

"Yeah, because you're how old Malfoy? Seventeen, right? And you still go to daddy for every little problem you have. You're just a spoiled rich kid who gets whatever he wants...and who thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread!" This comment had Malfoy standing as well looking down at her. He was a good head taller than she was, but the last thing he did was intimidate her.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not better than that weasel and Hairy Potty?"

She clinched her firsts and turned away from him, "Even your names for Ron and Harry are so juvenile! Will you ever grow up?"

"You didn't answer my question Hermione!" She shuddered at the way he said her name, but she kept it hidden so that Draco wouldn't notice. That was really the last thing she needed right now.

"I didn't think I had to, but because you insist...No! You'll never be better than them. You're too immature, too self-centered. Besides, looks aren't everything."

Draco raised his eyebrow at her, "What did you mean by that last statement?"

Hermione thought for a second, "You mean why you're so self-centered?"

"No, the one where you said, 'Looks aren't everything'." He smiled at the mortified look on her face.

"I said that out loud?" She whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear her.

With the biggest smirk on his face he nodded, "You think I'm hot, don't you Granger?"

"Oh, shove it where the sun doesn't shine Malfoy!"

"No," He moved closer to her, "answer my question."

"Why won't you bugger off? You...you useless piece of filth!"

He ignored her comment and moved even closer to her, "You like me, don't you?" He laughed at his discovery, "Pathetic really. That's why you've been such a bitch to me. You like me, but you don't want your friends to find out."

Hermione started fidgeting with her hair and stuttering, "T-that's not t-true! H-how could-d you say s-such a t-thing? It's just i-impossible!"

He moved closer towards her, close enough that she could feel his warm breath against her skin. This caused her to shudder more visibly this time. "Please, just leave me alone..." She begged him in a whisper and backed into a bookcase.

"Come on Granger, we both know that you don't really want that. Do you?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, refusing to look into his eyes. That last thing she needed was to turn into mush in front of Draco. It was enough he knew her secret, but she didn't want everyone else knowing. And the distance between them, it was driving her mad! He was close enough to lean down and kiss her, but she knew he would never do anything like that. He was having too much fun torturing her. She was equal to dog crap to him, the lowest form of life imaginable.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I didn't think so."

Her whole body tingled as his lips lightly graced her ear, "Am I teasing you Granger? Is my closeness to much for you? How about this then?" He snaked one of his arms around her waist and she turned deep red in color, refusing to talk because she knew her words would come out incoherently.

"I wonder what the little mudblood wants me to do next, maybe this?" He put his other arm around her and pulled her close to him. "How are you feeling now?"

Hermione moved her gaze from the floor to his eyes. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing the exact way she was feeling that this moment. In fact, she wasn't going to do anything and Draco noticed.

"Trying to play hard-to-get Granger? Well, you're not worth it!" He took her arms away from her and went back to sitting in his previous seat at the library table.

Hermione suddenly felt cold for some reason. Well whatever the reason, it caused her to think irrationally. She ran over to Malfoy and knocked him out of his seat and onto the floor.

"What the hell...?" Was all he could get out before Hermione dropped to her knees and kissed him.

She moved to pull away, but Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. They broke apart a few minutes later for a breath of air. Once he caught his breath Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "What the hell was that for?" But before Hermione could respond they were back to kissing.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

**I had my sister read the previous story, because I always make her read my stories before putting them online. She made me change the ending a bit, then after I had done that she was joking with me and told me to change it to this instead. This is for the crazy Draco/Hermione shippers that like a bit of humor mixed with their romance.

* * *

**

She moved to pull away, but Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him. They broke apart a few minutes later for a breath of air.

Once he caught his breath Draco looked at Hermione and said, "Just so you know, I have a thing for you too."

They started kissing again and a few Gryffindors ran out from behind numerous bookshelves. Colin started snapping away, taking pictures with his camera, but Hermione wasn't moving from Draco's lips.

"That's a good one Hermione!" Harry laughed as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, you can get off him now!" Ron said, reaching his hand down for Hermione to take it.

Hermione freed a hand from Draco's grasp and shooed the boys away from her. Draco moved to look at all the commotion going on around him. Hermione wasn't letting him move, so he gave up and stayed with her.

"Come on Hermione, jokes over!" Ron whined, hoping the two would break apart soon.

Harry put his arm on Ron's shoulder, "Let her go Ron, let her go."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Which was your favorite ending? I liked both of them myself, that's why I typed them both up. Well anyway, thank you all for reading this...and review!**

**A/N: for those of you who don't know Latin, "Magister dixit!" means "The master has spoken!" for those of you that didn't read my Ron/Hermione one-shot: Utopia. The title of the story "Errare Est Humanum" Incase you couldn't figure it out, it means, "To err is human" I'm taking Latin 2, so I'm trying to use my Latin Sayings whenever possible. Also, I had a dream last night where I just talked in Latin, but I thought I was speaking French. I've never even taken French! I've taken Spanish though, but it's not as cool as Latin. Thank you and G'night!**


End file.
